Be Afraid
by Cliteraria
Summary: Os assassinos pensaram que não haviam deixado testemunhas, mas não sabiam que a pequena Isabella estava escondida no armário. Bella tinha seis anos quando viu seus pais serem assassinados. E a única coisa que ela tinha é a descrição dos assassinos e um nome. Carlisle Cullen. Esse era o nome do homem que mandou matar seus pais. Ele pagaria com a própria vida por isso. Nem que Bella
1. Noite do crime

— Eu darei um jeito de pagar. — Charlie tentou argumentar com o homem loiro que apontava uma arma em sua direção. — Peça para o senhor Cullen... — Ele engoliu o nó que se formava em sua garganta, o medo corroia suas terminações nervosas, fazia seu coração acelerar e suas mãos – já trêmulas – suarem.

— Pedir o que? Para ele te dar mais um mês, Swan? Você disse isso mês passado. Acabou o seu tempo.

— Por favor... eu tenho família. — Implorou. Sabia que tudo era sua culpa, culpa de seu vício, mas precisava contornar aquela situação, precisava implorar, se ajoelhar e se humilhar caso fosse preciso.

— Eu sei disso — sorriu friamente —, e Carlisle também sabe. Cadê a sua esposinha?

— Não por favor eu... eu vou...

Céus! Sua família não, sua alma agonizava. Esteve tão cego que não pensou que sua família poderia sofrer com suas ações inconsequentes. Só a ideia o deixava tonto, enjoado, _enojado_ de si mesmo.

— Você nada, Swan. Você perdeu tudo. — Vociferou. — Não deveria nem ter oxigênio em seus pulmões, pois até ele você deve à Carlisle. Suas dívidas de jogo irão te arruinar. Acabou seu tempo. — Repetiu.

Charlie viu Renée se aproximando da escada – seu coração perdeu uma batida – e rapidamente tentou avisá-la.

— Renée! Renée, fuja! — Mas antes que ela conseguisse passar pela porta um dos homens, moreno de cabelos longos, a segurou.

— Me solta!

— Muito bravinha essa daqui. Vamos amansá-la... — Ele desceu sua mão que estava no pescoço de Renée, contudo ela foi mais rápida e o mordeu.

— Sua vadia! — Soltou-a brutalmente, fazendo-a cambalear para frente. — Carlisle deu ordem para matarmos só o _merdinha do_ Swan, mas acabo de mudar de ideia. — Mirou sua arma na direção da cabeça de Renée e então disparou.

Charlie gritou mergulhado em horror e desespero, correu em direção ao corpo de sua esposa e as lágrimas desceram de seus olhos achocolatados, sua garganta se fechou. Ele sentia como se alguém tivesse arrancado seu coração e em seguida o tivesse feito virar cinzas.

Sua esposa, sua Renée.

— Não!

O que ele fez? A que ponto chegou? Suas lágrimas banhavam seu rosto, mas não lavavam a dor que dilacerava sua alma.

— Nem comece com a choradeira, Swan. Pelo menos uma vez nessa sua vida cretina se mostre homem, porra! — O homem loiro, com um sorriso cheio de diversão, disse chamando sua atenção. — Você é o próximo. — Engatilhou a arma e disparou em direção a cabeça de Charlie, que tombou, caindo ao lado do corpo de sua esposa.

— A polícia está a caminho James, já consigo ouvir as sirenes. — O outro capanga, de pele clara e cabelos negros devidamente arrumados, avisou. — Vamos embora.

— E esses dois? — Perguntou o de cabelos longos.

— Deixem aí. Não tem testemunhas, nunca vão saber o que aconteceu. — O loiro disse depois de jogar uma rosa branca em cima dos corpos.

— Pra que isso, James?

— Ordens do chefe. Vamos embora. — E eles foram.

Pensaram que não existiam testemunhas, porém eles estavam enganados, pois dentro do armário estava Bella.

Alguns minutos antes dos terríveis assassinatos, Renée ao ouvir a movimentação lá fora escondeu Bella no armário da sala e subiu para o segundo andar, pois caso tudo falhasse ela poderia atrai-los para cima, dando a sua filha uma chance de fuga. Contudo, antes de subir, ela pediu para que Bella ficasse quietinha e só saísse do armário se visse seu tio Eleazar, que era agente do FBI.

Bella cobria sua boca com as mãos para que ninguém escutasse sua respiração e seus soluços. Ela tinha apenas seis anos, e havia acabado de presenciar o assassinato de seus pais, e ainda sim ela só conseguia pensar em uma coisa. Vingança. Um dia ela vingaria seus pais. Caçaria um por um deixando o mandante, o tal Carlisle, por último só para que ele soubesse que ela estava chegando.


	2. Um já foi, faltam três

_15 anos depois..._

Bella estava terminando de se arrumar, ela havia colocado uma peruca loira para chamar mais a atenção e também lentes de contato azuis. Ela vestiu o espartilho e a cinta liga, colocou também um par de luvas e um sobretudo.

Havia esperado muito por essa chance. Felix Volturi estava sempre cercado de seguranças e mulheres, mas essa noite ele havia se descuidado e finalmente ela teria o início de sua doce vingança.

— Nome, senhorita? — O rapaz da recepção perguntou atrás do balcão.

— Marie Pierce. — Respondeu prontamente. — O senhor Volturi ligou para a agência solicitando meus serviços. — Ela sorriu jogando seu charme para cima do... Jared – leu em seu crachá.

— Um minuto que vou verificar. — Jared capturou o telefone e, depois de conversar rapidamente com alguém, e dar alguns sorrisos em direção a Bella, ele permitiu sua subida.

— O senhor Volturi está hospedado na cobertura. Aqui — abriu uma gaveta ao lado —, esse é o cartão que irá liberar sua entrada. — Entregou-lhe esse último.

— Ah, sim. Senhor... — Arqueou uma sobrancelha inquisitiva, mesmo tendo lido seu nome fez menção de que não sabia.

— Cameron. Jared Cameron.

— Obrigada, senhor Cameron. — Jogou para cima do rapaz mais um de seus sorrisos carregados de falsas segundas intenções. — O senhor Volturi ganhou uma cortesia da agência em que eu trabalho. Então outra moça deve chegar em breve e como é uma surpresa o senhor poderia liberar a entrada dela sem atrapalhar nossa festinha? — Bella disse dando uma piscada para Cameron, que sorriu malicioso.

— Sem problemas, senhorita.

Ela entrou no elevador e apertou o botão que a levaria até a cobertura. Ao chegar na porta do quarto Bella usou o cartão para entrar.

— Hei, gostosão, pronto para se divertir? — Perguntou ao belo homem de pele clara e cabelos negros.

— Mais que pronto, gata. Já ia ligar pra recepção. Demorou, hein?

— Vou fazer sua espera valer a pena.

— E quem é você, delícia?

— Eu sou Marie, mas essa noite posso ser quem você quiser. — Felix estava deitado na cama, já sem a camisa e a calça, usava apenas uma boxer preta.

— Tire suas roupas. Eu quero um pequeno show primeiro. — Ele disse ligando o som com o controle remoto e o depositando sobre o criado mudo. Nos lábios cheios despontava um sorriso malicioso.

 _Ariana Grande — Dangerous Woman (Mulher Perigosa)_

Ela foi desabotoando seu sobretudo enquanto balançava o corpo no ritmo da música.

 _Don't need permission_

 ** _(Não preciso de permissão)_**

 _Made my decision to test my limits_

 ** _(Tomei a decisão de testar meus limites)_**

 _Cause it's my business, God as my witness_

 ** _(Porque é da minha conta, Deus é minha testemunha)_**

 _Start what I finished_

 ** _(Começar o que terminei)_**

 _Don't need no hold up_

 ** _(Não preciso hesitar)_**

 _Taking control of this kind of moment_

 ** _(Tomando o controle desse tipo de situação)_**

 _I'm locked and loaded_

 ** _(Estou travada e carregada)_**

 _Completely focused, my mind is open_

 ** _(Completamente focada, minha mente está aberta)_**

Quando ele a viu salivou, ela vestia um corpete vermelho com renda preta que contornava sua cintura e uma cinta liga que deixava suas pernas brancas ainda mais sexys. A peruca estava presa em um coque, o qual ela soltou deixando os longos fios loiros caírem em cascata por toda suas costas. Ela caminhou em direção a ele e subiu na cama. Felix a puxou, mas ela se afastou tirando um lenço de trás das costas.

— Vamos brincar um pouco. — Ela disse manhosa e Felix sorriu divertido com o que estava por vir.

 _Nothing to prove and I'm bulletproof and_

 ** _(Nada para provar e eu sou a prova de balas)_**

 _Know what I'm doing_

 ** _(E eu sei o que estou fazendo)_**

 _The way we're movin' like introducing us to a new thing_

 ** _(O jeito que estamos mexendo, sendo introduzidos a uma nova coisa)_**

 _I wanna savor, save it for later_

 ** _(Eu quero saborear, guardar para mais tarde)_**

 _The taste of flavor, cause I'm a taker_

 ** _(O gosto do perfume, porque sou uma pegadora)_**

 _'Cause I'm a giver, it's only nature_

 ** _(Porque sou uma doadora, é natural)_**

 _I live for danger_

 ** _(Vivo pelo perigo)_**

— Claro, mas depois é minha vez.

— Deixo até me vendar. — Ela disse piscando e ele sorriu estendendo os pulsos em sua direção.

Ela o amarrou, apertando bem o nó em volta da cabeceira da cama, fazendo Felix gemer

— A gatinha está brava.

— Você não faz ideia. — Ela fechou o punho e deu um soco em seu rosto.

Choque atravessou o corpo e a mente de Felix, ele balançou a cabeça negativamente, tonto pelo ataque repentino de sua garota. Onde ela estava com a cabeça por golpeá-lo? Será que era sadomasoquista? O pessoal da agencia devia deixar claro as peculiaridades das suas funcionárias. Caramba, aquilo doeu, sentiu o gosto de sangue na boca e travou o maxilar, ela pagaria por aquilo, mas antes que ele pudesse lhe dizer algo ela fez uma pergunta que o deixou ainda mais desnorteado.

— Como eu encontro Jacob Black? — Ele ficou calado, ainda absorvendo aquelas palavras, porém Bella não estava com um pingo de paciência e então voltou a lhe socar, mas dessa vez com ainda mais força – se é que era possível, contudo Felix, infelizmente, notou que sim, era possível. — Como eu encontro Jacob Black? — Repetiu impaciente.

— Como eu vou saber, sua louca? — Por fim vociferou. — Me solta! — Exigiu enquanto tentava se soltar, mas ela era boa com nós, ele não sairia dali a menos que ela o desamarrasse.

— Vou perguntar mais uma vez — ela disse sacando um revólver da parte de trás do espartilho —, como eu encontro Jacob Black?

— Quem é você? — Ela engatilhou a arma em um aviso claro de que se as próximas palavras não a agradassem seria seu fim e ele engoliu em seco. — Eu juro que não sei como encontra-lo. Me desamarre ou eu vou...

— Vai o que? Mandar seu amiguinho me matar como ele matou meus pais?

— O que? Eu não mandei... Eu nem te conheço, garota.

— O sobrenome Swan soa familiar para você? Seu merdinha! Você e aqueles filhos da puta estavam tão preocupados em acabar com a vida dos meus pais que nem se preocuparam em revistar a casa.

—Charlie? Charlie tinha uma filha? Isso...

—Não pronuncie o nome dele. Você não tem esse direito. — Grunhiu, não permitiria ouvir mais palavras daquele desgraçado se não fossem úteis. — Vou perguntar uma última vez antes que eu perca a paciência e espalhe seus miolos por esse quarto. — Respirou fundo. — Como eu encontro Jacob Black?

—Olha, garota, eu parei. Alguns anos depois daquele dia, eu pedi dispensa. Eu sai, 'tá legal? Não sei como e nem onde encontrar o Black. — Felix disse rapidamente, temendo por sua vida.

Bella travou o maxilar. Aquele filho da puta não passava de uma marionete inútil.

—Infelizmente pra você, eu acredito nisso — ela mirou a arma para cabeça de Felix e ele arregalou os olhos, contudo já era tarde e ele não podia fazer mais nada. Ela disparou friamente, sem esboçar nenhuma reação, aquilo não passava de lixo sendo reciclado.

Bella recolheu seu sobretudo, que estava no chão, e jogou uma rosa branca sobre o corpo de Felix.

Precisava sair dali logo, pois a garota que ele havia contratado logo chegaria e o encontraria.

Ela virou o sobretudo ao contrário fazendo com que se transformasse em um elegante casaco. No corredor uma garota ruiva vinha em direção ao quarto, mas Bella já não estava por perto, ouviu apenas um grito estridente enquanto as portas do elevador se fechavam.

A rua estava escura e em um beco ela se livrou da peruca, das lentes de contato e da luva de pele que encobriam suas digitais, por fim subiu em sua moto e foi embora na calada da noite.

Um já foi, faltam três.


	3. Um pedido de socorro silencioso

Ao chegarem a casa de um andar, o silencio reinava, mas logo se desfez com as conversas dos policiais ao encontrarem os corpos da irmã e do cunhado do agente responsável por aquela operação, Eleazar Denali, sem vidas.

Ele se abaixou ao lado da irmã caçula e colocou a mão direita sobre a boca.

— Não. — Sussurrou sentindo as lágrimas em seus olhos castanhos mel.

Em seu peito o vazio o dominava, a angustia dançava com sua alma. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo, por favor, não. Quem fez aquilo? Quem? E por qual razão? Não, não! Ele não podia acreditar que sua irmã estava morta. Um soluço escapou de sua garganta.

— Senhor? — Um dos agentes, Laurent, alto, negro e corpulento, aproximou-se e logo Eleazar se levantou, limpando as lagrimas nas costas da mão.

— Acharam minha sobrinha? — Perguntou virando-se para o agente.

— Não, senhor. Só encontramos eles. — Respondeu olhando para o corpo de Renée e Charlie no chão, sobre suas próprias poças de sangue. — Por que a levariam? — Questionou mais para si mesmo. — Ou a deixariam viva? — Eleazar o olhou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

— Vamos continuar procurando. — Vociferou não acreditando que seu agente fez a mera menção de dizer que Bella estivesse morta.

Ele voltou a olhar para os corpos aos seus pés e lembrou-se da ligação de Renée na semana passada, ela estava tão perturbada:

 _Flashback On_

 _— Eleazar, por favor._

 _— Calma, Re. — Ele pediu enquanto afastava sua cadeira giratório da mesa, cheia de documentos, e se colocava de pé. — O que houve?_

 _A irmã sempre fora tão brincalhona, aquele tom em sua voz não era costumeiro para ela._

 _— Eu preciso que você me prometa que se qualquer coisa acontecer comigo ou Charlie você vai cuidar da Bella._

 _— O que? — Franziu o cenho e riu. — Do que você está falando, Renée?_

 _— Estou falando sério._

 _Ele mudou o semblante e começou a andar por sua sala com o celular no ouvido._

 _— Por que está dizendo isso? — Ouviu do outro lado da linha Renée engolir o choro e respirar fundo. — Está me assustando, diz logo. O que está acontecendo?_

 _— Nada. — Disse por fim. — Acho que..._

 _— Acha o que?_

 _— Nada, Eleazar, é só por que eu parei pra pensar que se alguma coisa acontecer com o Charlie e comigo a Bella só terá a você._

 _Eleazar voltou a sorrir, sua irmã às vezes tinha umas ideias bem neuróticas._

 _— Relaxa, maninha, não vai acontecer nada, 'tá bom? Para com essas ideias, você vai viver o suficiente para ver seus netos. Talvez não os meus. — Riu, pois estava difícil encontrar alguém, quem dirá ter filhos e netos._

 _Renée forçou, do outro lado da linha, um riso._

 _— Tudo bem, Eleazar, só me prometa, tudo bem?_

 _Eleazar suspirou, sentando-se novamente em sua cadeira._

 _— É claro que eu vou cuidar dela, eu prometo, mas não vai acontecer nada com vocês, então não tem com o que se preocupar. — Arqueou uma sobrancelha. — Ou tem?_

 _— Não. — Respondeu rapidamente. — Não tem._

 _— Viu só? Para de ficar com esses pensamentos. — Sorriu. — Promete?_

 _— Prometo. — Suspirou do outro lado, tentando se apegar àquela promessa._

 _Flashback Off_

Agora tudo fazia sentido. Droga! Por que não ouviu com mais atenção ao pedido de Renée? Por que ele não insistiu para que ela lhe contasse o que estava acontecendo? Ele devia saber que ela estava mentindo e que tinha algo de errado!

Cerrou os punhos e travou o maxilar, sentia-se culpado, um verdadeiro filho da puta de bosta! Agora sua irmã estava morta e não tinha nada que ele pudesse fazer para mudar aquilo.

— Aqui! — Ouviu um dos homens gritar. — Encontramos uma menina.

Eleazar se virou para trás e a alguns metros de distância o agente tinha em mãos sua sobrinha. Ele soltou o ar pesadamente, sentindo o alivio em cada célula de seu corpo.

— Me solta! — Bella gritou, ela ainda estava em estado de choque quando o policial a encontrou, mas assim que ele a tocou, para que ela saísse do armário, seus gritos ecoaram pela sala de estar.

— Tudo bem, Bella... — Eleazar tentou a acalmar.

Bella parou de gritar ao vê-lo e rapidamente correu para seus braços.

— Tio! — Eleazar a tirou do chão, apertando-a, seu coração ainda despedaçado se aqueceu em consolo com aquele abraço.

Ele sentia Bella tremula, logo as lágrimas dela ensoparam a camisa social preta que ele usava.

— Vamos sair daqui.

No enterro de Charlie e Renée haviam poucas pessoas, visto que Charlie era filho único e seus pais já haviam morrido e na família de Renée era apenas Eleazar. Então só quem assistia aos caixões descerem e serem cobertos por terra era Eleazar, Bella, Tânia – amiga de Eleazar –, Laurent – um de seus melhores agentes –, alguns amigos de Charlie e de Renée e o padre, que fizera a cerimonia.

De baixo daquele céu nublado de Nova York, Eleazar prometeu, em seu íntimo, justiça; já Bella, a pequena garota de seis anos que havia sentido sua essência e pureza serem esmagadas há dois dias quando viu as balas atravessarem o cérebro de seus pais, ah! Bella jurou vingança.

A guarda de Bella ficou com seu tio, mas durante os dias que se passaram, até o enterro de seus pais, ela ficou no hospital, estava com muita febre e a imunidade baixa, os médicos disseram que era normal após o que ela viveu. Mas depois do funeral, Eleazar teve permissão para finalmente leva-la para sua casa e... Deus, como ele estava aterrorizado com isso.

— Esse é seu quarto. — Disse enquanto Bella observava tudo com seus olhos verdes, que havia puxado de sua mãe.

Eleazar morava sozinho em um apartamento onde usava o quarto de hospedes como seu escritório, então ainda haviam várias caixas empacotados, uma em cima da outra, e um pouco de poeira e... é, não parecia um quarto muito apropriado para uma criança de seis anos. Ainda haviam fotos penduradas nas paredes de alguns assassinatos que ele investigava e, rapidamente, ele as puxou, retirando-as antes que Bella as visse.

O lugar era composto, além das caixas e poeira, pela cama e o guarda-roupa que ele havia pego na casa de Bella, pelo menos ela teria alguma coisa familiar no quarto. A janela estava desprovida de cortina, então o ambiente estava bastante claro, até por que o sol começava a surgir atrás das nuvens cinzas.

— Desculpe a bagunça. — Caminhou até o meio do quarto, deixando a mala de Bella ao lado da cama. — Não tive muito tempo para arrumá-lo, mas podemos...

— Tudo bem. — Disse, interrompendo-o, e indo até seu guarda-roupa e tocando-lhe com a pequena mão.

Eleazar a estudou. Ele sabia que ela estava muito triste, mas não chorou no enterro dos pais e aquilo o deixou surpreso, mas talvez fosse o choque, talvez a ficha ainda não tivesse caído.

Eles não conviviam muito, mas se viam ora ou outra, então todas as vezes em que Eleazar a via ela estava com um sorriso sapeca nos lábios e sempre disposta a lhe mostrar os desenhos que fazia, contudo aquela Bella que começava a abrir a mala e a retirar as roupas lá de dentro não parecia a mesma garota.

Ele sabia que era cedo para perguntar a respeito, mas tinha toda uma investigação, na qual ele estava liderando, acontecendo e ele precisa de algumas respostas.

— Bella, posso te perguntar uma coisa? — Ela o olhou e assentiu. — Você viu quem matou seus pais? — Ele viu sua sobrinha segurar a respiração e balançar a cabeça negativamente. — Mas você sabe quantos eram? Viu alguma coisa? Algum detalhe ou marca de quem disparou os tiros?

— Não, foi muito rápido, não lembro e de onde eu estava não dava pra ver direito também. — Se recompôs e voltou a desfazer sua mala.

Eleazar respirou fundo. Não a forçaria mais a falar, ainda estava muito recente e era difícil pra ela, talvez dali um tempo ela se sentisse melhor para falar com ele a respeito ou talvez lembrasse de alguma coisa. Ele torcia para que sim.

Mas ele entendia que ela precisava de um tempo, as coisas não seriam mais como antes, porém ele se esforçaria para que ela se sentisse confortável ali, vivendo com ele. Um poderia se apoiar no outro, porque seriam apenas ela e ele. Agora eles eram a família um do outro.


	4. Jogo de sedução Parte 01 02

_Dias atuais..._

— Cheguei tio. — Bella anunciou, mas ninguém respondeu.— Tio? — Ela ia para seu quarto quando ouviu uma porta bater. Sentiu os pelos da nuca se eriçar e o chamou novamente. — Tio? Está em casa?

Quando ninguém respondeu, Bella foi até o pequeno baú no canto da sala e pegou um revolver. Caminhou até o segundo andar com a arma engatilhada e o braço estendido.

— Tio? — O silencio ainda reinava, enquanto ela olhava atentamente ao seu redor. Qualquer sinal de movimento e ela dispararia. Ninguém respondeu e ela foi até o quarto de Eleazar.

Com o passar dos anos, ela havia recebido um bom treinamento. Andar sem ser ouvida não era um problema para ela. Virando o corredor do apartamento, ela deu de cara com seu tio, que desviou rapidamente da linha de tiro.

— Deus Isabella! Quer me matar de susto? Para que isso?— Questionou quando deu de cara com a sobrinha.

— Eu ouvi a porta bater e chamei o senhor, mas ninguém respondeu. — Argumentou e ele revirou os olhos. Ele era possessivo com seu trabalho, mas ela era absurda as vezes.

— Eu estava no banho. — Justificou. —Agora, pode baixar essa arma? — Questionou e Bella olhou para as próprias mãos, o abaixando.

— Desculpe. — Lamentou.

— Está tudo bem. — Declarou mais relaxado e caminhando em direção a sala. — Tem planos para essa noite?

— Não. Pensei em ficar e ler um pouco. —Respondeu se jogando no sofá vermelho.

— Poderia me acompanhar a um jantar?

—Tio... — Ela sempre havia odiado esses jantares. Eram cheios de frescuras e pessoas com quem ela era obrigada a ser gentil

— Eu sei o quanto esses jantares são chatos para você, Bella, mas eu tenho que ir e não gostaria de ir sozinho. — Indagou com um sorriso fraco e ela revirou os olhos. Amava seu tio. E não havia quase nada que ele lhe pedisse e ela negasse.

— Eu tenho que usar salto? — Perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

— Só se quiser. — Respondeu dando de ombros e ela sorriu. — Mas nada de botas de combate. — Acrescentou e ao ouvir isso, Bella bufou.

— Para que esse jantar? — Gritou do quarto, enquanto escolhia sua roupa.

— Um agente será promovido.

— E vão dar um jantar só por isso? — Perguntou colocando a cabeça para fora da porta.

— Ele é um prodígio. — Respondeu se sentando encostando-se à parede.

— Eu aposto que sou melhor. — Retrucou sem hesitar, voltando para dentro do quarto, enquanto Eleazar se sentava no sofá.

— Eu tenho certeza, mas alguém desistiu de fazer a prova de ingresso não foi? — Murmurou com um sorriso torto.

— Eu ouvi isso!

— Sempre se pode voltar! — Gritou do sofá e ela apareceu vestida com um roupão de banho. — Eu poderia...

— Nem comece tio. — Apontou se colocando na frente dele. — Eu já disse que não quero ser uma agente.

— Eu sei, mas não concordo com isso. Acho que é um desperdício de talento. — Indagou balançando a mão no ar. Respeitava a decisão da sobrinha. Mesmo que não concordasse. — Agora, vá se vestir. Sairemos daqui uma hora.

Eles já estavam dentro do Lincon preto de Eleazar, quando Bella finalmente perguntou o que queria.

— E quem é o menino de ouro?

— Isabella...— Eleazar a advertiu.

— Desculpe. — Lamentou olhando para o tio e refazendo sua pergunta. — Quem é?

— Edward Masen. — Respondeu prestando atenção na estrada.

— Eu o conheço? — Ela perguntou cada vez mais curiosa.

— Não. Ele começou logo depois que você saiu. — Indagou ligando o ar quente. Fazia frio aquela noite e Bella usava um lindo vestido. Não queria que ela sentisse frio.

— E já será promovido a agente? — Questionou incrédula. Levava anos até que alguém fosse promovido. O garoto devia ser realmente muito bom.

— Eu disse que ele era bom. — Eleazar declarou estacionando o carro em frente ao hotel onde o jantar aconteceria. Tudo estava impecavelmente organizado. Havia luzes e uma fonte em frente à entrada. — Chegamos. Pode, por favor, ser gentil? — Perguntou. Sabia que ela podia ser bem geniosa quando queria.

— Contanto que o Newton e seus amigos fiquem longe, será um prazer. — Respondeu com um sorriso sínico nos lábios. Ela não tinha intenção de estragar a noite do tio, mas também não tinha sangue de barata.

— Não se preocupe querida. Depois de quebrar o braço do pobre rapaz eu acho que ele aprendeu a lição.

— Em minha defesa, foi culpa dele. Ele me desafiou. — Bella disse sorrindo e enlaçando o braço no do tio. Que balançou a cabeça negativamente, mas trazia um sorriso nos lábios.

— Sim, claro. E você não gostou nem um pouco disso não é?

— Talvez um pouco. — Respondeu caminhando até a entrada.

— Eu falo sério Bella. Pode ser gentil essa noite? — Eleazar a olhou seriamente e ela assentiu.

— Eu vou tentar. Eu prometo.— Disse e os dois caminharam até o salão, enquanto Bella observava o ambiente.

Era uma de suas manias. Sempre que entrava em algum lugar pela primeira vez, o estudava. Procurando câmeras, saídas, qualquer coisa.

O salão estava muito bem decorado. Havia boa comida, música e pessoas elegantes. Olhou para as próprias roupas e agradeceu mentalmente por ter deixado a ironia de lado e se vestido bem.

— A propósito, você está linda. — Eleazar disse olhando para a sobrinha e ela corou.

— Você só está dizendo isso porque peguei leve com você e coloquei saltos invés das minhas botas, que alias são muito mais confortáveis. — Acrescentou com uma carranca de dor.

— Estou dizendo porque é a verdade.

— Obrigada. — Respondeu corando e colocando uma mecha rebelde atrás da própria orelha.

— Você fica bem de vestido. Deveria usar mais vezes. — Acrescentou e ela revirou os olhos.

— Sabe que não tenho modos para isso. —Retrucou divertida.

—Esse colar é...

— Sim. Era da minha mãe. O único que meu pai não perdeu no jogo.

— Eu dei a ela quando você nasceu. — Declarou enquanto ela passava os dedos pela delicada corrente. Se lembrava de sua mão o usando. Era uma corrente fina com um pingente de uma rosa que era feita de ouro branco.

Assim ambos entraram no salão principal, todos os olhares se voltaram para eles.

— Nossa. Você ficou mais famoso desde que eu saí, tio?— Bella sussurrou em seu ouvido e Eleazar soltou um riso baixo.

— Não seja absurda, Isabella. Estão olhando para você. —Declarou afagando a mão da sobrinha, que apertava seu braço.

— Meu vestido está rasgado? — Perguntou se avaliando e ele sorriu. Bella nunca havia se enxergado como os outros a viam. Uma linda jovem.

— É tão difícil para você ver o quão bonita você é Bella?

— Quem está sendo absurdo agora? — Ela disse e Eleazar balançou a cabeça. Ela era tão teimosa quanto a mãe. — Então? Onde está o menino de ouro? — Questionou olhando ao redor.

— Bella... — A advertiu e a sobrinha revirou os olhos sorrindo travessa.

— Eu estou brincando. — Respondeu, mas o ar divertido se esvaiu assim que pôs os olhos em quem vinha em sua direção. — Ah só pode ser brincadeira. — Grunhiu quando viu Mike se aproximar.

— Uau, Eleazar. Sua sobrinha está linda essa noite. — Declarou tomando sua bebida, mas sem deixar de analisa-la. Ele praticamente a despia com os olhos.— Especialmente quando não está usando aquelas botas de combate. — Acrescentou e Bella deu um passo a frente, mas Eleazar a segurou discretamente pelo braço.

— Como vai o braço, Michael? — Ela perguntou divertida e Eleazar puxou seu braço novamente.

— Muito melhor, Isabella. Você teve sorte. — Declarou com desdém. Seu braço ainda doía apenas com a lembrança dela o torcendo. Ele ainda estava com o maldito gesso, para a alegria da garota.

— Eu acho que o gesso que você está usando discorda disso. — Retrucou sorrindo e ele fez uma carranca de dor, enquanto Eleazar segurava o próprio riso.

— Não se sairia tão bem em uma próxima vez. Eu lhe dei vantagem. — O agente tentou se justificar.

— Oh desculpe. — Bella declarou colocando a mão sobre o próprio peito, fingindo lamentar. — Então quer dizer que você me deixou quebrar seu braço? — Questionou com um sorriso inocente e ele estremeceu.

— Isabella... — Foi advertida pela terceira vez aquela noite. Seu tio sempre a cortava quando começava a se divertir. Mas assim era melhor. Ou ela acabaria chutando aquela bunda branca do Newton.

Bem, foi bom ver vocês. — Respondeu dando um passo para trás. Não era exatamente um covarde, mas Bella o deixava nervoso. Deixava todos os agentes nervosos. Ela tinha uma habilidade de luta inigualável e ele sabia disso. Eleazar havia lhe ensinado tudo que sabia. A transformando em uma máquina. — Aproveitem o jantar. Acrescentou, os deixando.

— Francamente Isabella.

— Ele começou. —Tentou defender-se.

— Você disse que seria gentil.

— Eu fui. Se eu não fosse gentil, teria quebrado o outro braço dele quando ele disse que me deu vantagem. —Respondeu sinceramente e voltando a caminhar.

— Você não tem jeito, menina. — Eleazar disse tentando parecer sério, mas um sorriso lhe escapou. — Ali está o agente Masen.— Apontou para um rapaz alto.

Bella o analisou atentamente. Ele era alto, ombros largos. Seu cabelo era de uma cor diferente de tudo que ela havia visto, parecia um acobreado e estava uma bagunça. A impressão que passava era que ele havia acabado de fazer sexo selvagem antes de ir para o jantar, mas o que lhe chamou mais a atenção foram seus olhos. Um par de olhos castanho. Lindos e profundos. Pareciam chocolates. Ela suspirou e Eleazar bufou a analisou e a fazendo engolir alto.

— Fique a vontade. Ele causa esse efeito em todas as garotas aparentemente. — Eleazar declarou enquanto caminhavam até seus lugares. — Pensei que você seria uma exceção.

— Não seja absurdo. Só estou analisando.

— Ah claro. — Indagou revirando os olhos. — Vamos nos sentar. A premiação vai começar, querida. — Acrescentou puxando a cadeira para que Bella se sentasse.

— Senhoras e senhores, muito boa noite. Me chamo Carlisle Cullen e esta noite estou aqui para efetivar alguns agentes. O primeiro é o agente Dale McCarty — Todos aplaudiram quando um homem realmente grande subiu ao palco, mas Bella ainda estava atordoada com quem fazia o discurso

Ela havia o observado por meses e agora ele estava bem na sua frente. Era tentadora, a ideia de puxar a pistola que ela trazia na bolsa e ter sua vingança, mas não era assim que ela o queria.

Ela queria que ele soubesse quem ela era. Queria que ele sentisse o medo que ela sentiu dentro daquele armário. Sem saber se morreria ou não. Então ela resolveu esperar, enquanto Carlisle continuou a chamar os agentes que seriam premiados.

— Ele demonstrou muito empenho no treinamento. Alem de ser um dos mais fortes. Tenho certeza que será um ótimo agente. —Discursou, ainda se referindo ao agente que parecia um armário.

— O segundo agente a ser efetivado, será o agente Hale.— Disse quando um rapaz magro de cabelos loiros subiu ao palco.— E por ultimo, mas não menos importante. — Declarou fazendo uma pausa. Quase como se estivesse emocionado. — Temos o destaque da agencia. Eu não digo isso só por ele ser meu filho, mas porque esse rapaz tem talento. O agente Masen.

Todos aplaudiram e Bella sorriu largamente. Ele tinha um filho. O bastardo que mandou matar seus pais, tinha um filho. Ela observou o rapaz que foi chamado e aplaudido de pé, e seu sorriso, já enorme, ficou ainda maior. Então o menino de ouro era filho do Cullen. Seria uma brincadeira muito interessante. O jogo estava apenas começando e Bella era a única que sabia como jogar.


	5. Aulas de teatro

_Alguns dias depois do crime..._

Alguns dias se passaram desde a morte de Charlie e Renée, a vida de Bella nunca mais seria a mesma e ela sabia disso. A rotina com seu tio era totalmente diferente, ele a levava para o colégio 8:00 da manhã e a buscava às 2:45 da tarde, depois ele voltava com ela para a sede do FBI e a deixava de molho em seu escritório enquanto fazia as lições de casa e pintava desenhos que ele fazia questão de imprimir.

Ela não gostava de passar a tarde toda ali, não queria aquela vida, não estava feliz! Ela queria voltar para sua casa e passar a tarde com sua mãe, ajudando-a nas coisas de casa, fazendo compras e indo ao parque.

Eleazar estava tentando, mas sua vida virou de cabeça para baixo e ele sabia que não podia sustentar por muito mais tempo aquela situação, ele precisava de alguém para cuidar de Bella a tarde, felizmente Tânia lhe deu uma boa sugestão e ele resolveu comentar a respeito com Bella naquela tarde, enquanto ela terminava sua lição de matemática, deitada de bruços no chão.

— Bella, o que você acha de fazer algumas atividades complementares na escola? Eu conversei com a diretora e ela disse que há várias coisas legais que você pode fazer depois da aula.

Bella levantou os olhos na direção dele, sem expressar nenhuma reação. Ela continuava com esse semblante neutro, aquele que o fazia se perguntar o que diabos ela estava pensando?

— Tipo o que?

— Tem ballet, música, esportes, artes, teatro. Muitas coisas, acho que você vai gostar. — Disse animado, tentando passar para ela esse sentimento, mas ela apenas voltou para sua atividade, ignorando-o.

Deus, aquilo estava começando a tirá-lo do sério. Ele notou que sempre que dizia alguma coisa que ela não gostava, ela o ignorava e ele não iria mais tolerar aquilo.

— O que acha? Diga alguma coisa. — Tentou não soar muito irritado e ela voltou a fita-lo.

— Dizer o que, tio? É você que manda em mim. Se quiser me deixar no seu apartamento...

— Nosso. — A corrigiu e ela se sentou no chão.

— _Seu_. Aquela não é minha casa, eu odeio aquele lugar, eu odeio ter que comer a mesma coisa de micro-ondas todos os dias, eu odeio ter que ficar aqui. — Pela primeira vez Eleazar a ouvia dizer alguma coisa sobre sua nova vida, pois ela sempre o olhava indiferente e o obedecia, mas nunca dizia o que estava sentindo ou pensando, ele admitia que via aquilo como um bom progresso, apesar das palavras dela o terem o magoado.

Ele estava tentando ajuda-la, estava mesmo. Tudo ainda era muito novo para ele também, será que ela não podia ter um pouco mais de paciência? A mesma paciência que ele estava tendo com ela?

— Então não tenho nada pra falar por que não importa. — Sibilou. — Se você vai me deixar no apartamento, aqui, na escola. — Jogou de ombros. — É você quem vai decidir mesmo.

— Importa sim. Claro que importa. — Se levantou. — Eu quero te ajudar, Bella.

A garota se levantou também, seu tio era alto – 1,88 –, então era muito ruim conversar com ele quando ele estava em pé por que ela sempre tinha que ficar olhando pra cima e com ele em pé e ela no chão era pior ainda.

— Se quer me ajudar então por que você não me treina? Me treina pra _mim_ me defender.

Eleazar travou a maxilar. Aquele assunto de novo.

Bella há uns três dias cismou que quer aprender a lutar como ele para que possa se defender, mas ele já havia dito que aquilo não era necessário.

— Já falamos sobre isso.

— Então por que você fica querendo saber o que eu quero se o que eu quero você não me dá? Que idiotice. — Se exaltou e ele semicerrou os olhos.

— Olha como fala.

Ela desviou o olhar e voltou a fita-lo em seguida, seu semblante ficando neutro de novo.

— Eu já disse que não tem necessidade disso, Bella. Eu vou te proteger, nada vai te acontecer.

— Como sabe?

— Eles não vão vir atrás de você.

— Você sabia também que eles não viriam atrás dos meus pais? — Sua pergunta saiu inocente, a curiosidade em cada palavra, mas para Eleazar foi como um balde d'água fria.

— Não vamos mais falar sobre isso. Você é uma criança de seis anos, Bella, pelo amor de Deus, garota! Você é uma criança, eu entendo que você está com medo, mas não tem que querer aprender a lutar, vai brincar, vai pintar, vai fazer alguma coisa que uma criança normal faz. — Se exaltou, não medindo suas palavras, mas logo ele tentou arrumar o que disse. — Desculpa — se ajoelhou, ficando quase na altura dela —, eu não...

— Teatro. — Respondeu simplesmente voltando a se debruçar sobre seu caderno de matemática.

Eleazar engoliu em seco e passou a mão pelos fios curtos de seu cabelo negro.

Céus, ele não sabia lidar com uma criança, ele não sabia o que estava fazendo. Ele nunca se sentiu tão inseguro. Em todas as missões que ia era sempre ele que tomava a frente e dominava a situação, mas agora, com Bella, ele se sentia mais perdido do que bala em tiroteio.

Bella já não passava mais suas tardes no escritório do tio, depois das aulas ela fazia teatro e artes, pois ainda lhe sobrava um tempo até que seu tio a buscasse, agora as 5:30 da tarde. Contudo ele sempre se atrasava e aparecia depois das 6:00PM, por que saia do trabalho a essa hora e até chegar no colégio levava um tempo.

Depois eles jantavam – geralmente era congelados, mas Eleazar começou a cozinhar algumas coisas, admitia que no começo ficavam horríveis, mas até que estava começando a pegar o jeito – e ele a ajudava na lição de casa (quando ela mesma não fazia enquanto o aguardava na escadaria do colégio) e por fim a colocava-a para dormir.

Certa noite ele acordou com alguns ruídos e logo pegou sua arma na gaveta do criado mudo e pulou da cama, indo com cautela até a origem do barulho.

Choque, horror e raiva devastaram sua alma ao notar que o barulho vinha de dentro do quarto de Bella, ele viu pela brecha da porta que ela havia pendurado o travesseiro – de um jeito bem engenhoso – no guarda-roupa e o socava. Ela socava e se abaixava, socava e se abaixava.

— Isabella. — Ele empurrou a porta, assustando-a. — O que pensa que está fazendo?

Ela se recompôs.

— Aprendendo a me defender. — Suas palavras saíram sem nenhum pingo de emoção.

Eleazar ficou boquiaberto.

— Eu disse não!

— Você disse que não ia ajudar _eu a me_ defender, mas não disse que eu não podia treinar sozinha.

Ele enxergou vermelho, não estava acreditando que sua sobrinha estava fazendo um absurdo daqueles.

— Para com isso. — Colocou a arma na bainha da calça moletom e a segurou pelos ombros. — Para! Não quero você fazendo essas coisas, Isabella. Você é uma criança de seis anos de idade, já deu! Não quero mais saber disso. — Ele a soltou, seu coração estava acelerado.

Ele sabia que a morte de seus pais ainda estava recente, mas não achou que ela fosse ter essas reações. Desde o dia em que ele a encontrou nunca mais a viu chorar. Ela devia chorar, não devia? Devia conversar com ele sobre isso, devia fazer perguntas. Ela _devia_ querer ser consolada, não é?

— Sete. — Foi apenas o que respondeu, olhando-o dentro dos olhos, séria.

— O que? — Ele franziu o cenho.

— Fiz sete anos dia 13 de setembro.

Eleazar sentiu o chão desaparecer debaixo de seus pés.

Ele havia esquecido o aniversário de sua sobrinha, de sua sobrinha que havia perdido os pais, de sua sobrinha que a cada dia que passava se mostrava cada vez mais distante.

— Bella — ele sentiu seu coração se apertar e uma grande vontade de chorar, só queria abraça-la e dizer que sentia muito, que se pudesse traria seus pais de volta, mas... mas ele não podia. — Bella, eu — passou as costas da mãos pelos olhos, limpando a lagrima que escorreu e engoliu em seco, controlando-se —, eu não me lembrava. Me desculpe, você quer uma festa? Podemos fazer uma festa bem legal pra você, podemos chamar seus amigos.

Bella balançou a cabeça negativamente e abriu, pela primeira vez, um pequeno sorriso, fazendo Eleazar perder o ar.

— Não precisa, tio. Agora eu vou dormir. — Ela deitou na cama e se cobriu, ficando de costas para o tio, o sorriso desapareceu e ela fechou os olhos, pensando que o teatro poderia realmente ser útil.


	6. Jogo de sedução Parte 02 02

_Dias atuais..._

— Você não precisa passar a noite sentada, Bella. Pode dançar com alguém sabia?

— Você pediu para que eu te acompanhasse, tio. — Declarou bebericando seu suco e observando o movimento do salão. — Nada de dança.

— Eu sei, mas já que está aqui... — Eleazar indagou apontando para os casais que dançavam. Até que Bella avistou seu novo objetivo.

— Eu Acho que posso fazer isso. — Respondeu com um sorriso, encontrando os olhos de Edward, que a observavam por grande parte da noite. Ela sorriu em sua direção e mexeu timidamente em seus cabelos fazendo com que ele se aproximasse.

— Eleazar. — Edward o cumprimentou assim que se aproximou, mas seus olhos nunca deixavam os de Bella. — O que está achando da festa?

— Muito bonita, Edward. — Respondeu ao mais novo agente e Bella cutucou o tio por debaixo da mesa fazendo com que ele a apresentasse. — Já conhece minha sobrinha?

— Não pessoalmente, mas ouvi historias impressionantes. — Declarou segurando a mão da garota e a levando aos lábios, depositando um beijo casto nas costas da mão de Bella. — Agente Masen. — Se apresentou, fazendo com que Bella sorrisse bobamente.

— Eu não sou uma agente, me chamo Isabella Denali. — Se apresentou e Eleazar a olhou confuso pela troca de sobrenomes. Ela sempre teve muito orgulho de se apresentar como Swan.

— Gostaria de dançar, senhorita Denali? — Questionou apontando para o centro do salão.

— Eu adoraria. — Ela respondeu estendendo sua mão e corando. Edward nunca havia visto uma jovem tão encantadora. Ele os guiou até o meio da pista, e ambos seguiram o ritmo da música.

— Diga, senhorita Denali. — Começou a falar enquanto sua mão espalmou delicadamente as costas dela. O vestido que Bella usava era aberto nessa região, dando a Edward livre acesso para tocar sua pele macia.

— Bella. — O corrigiu, com um lindo sorriso. Ela o olhava no fundo dos olhos. Como se quisesse desvendar seus segredos.

— Então, Bella. — Continuou sorrindo e a conduzindo pelo salão, enquanto a música soava ao fundo. — Por que não se tornou agente? As histórias que ouvi são impressionantes.

— As pessoas tendem a exagerar. — Respondeu com desdém. Ela sabia que era a melhor daquela agencia. Perdendo talvez para seu tio e Tânia. Mas ele não precisava saber disso. Pelo menos por hora.

— Então, o braço do Newton? — Edward perguntou com um sorriso despontando em seus lábios. Tudo naquela garota o fascinava. Sua reputação e agora seu sorriso.

— Ah não! — Esclareceu rapidamente. — Isso é verdade. —Acrescentou com um sorriso vitorioso. Newton nunca mais a desafiaria.

— Me fale de você. — Pediu enquanto sua mão se atrevia a acariciar as costas nuas de Bella. — Ouvi dizer que mora com seu tio. É verdade?

— O senhor ouviu muitas coisas, senhor Masen. — Declarou arqueando a sobrancelha e ele sorriu. Ela teria que ter cuidado com o sobrenome. Por hora ele era um Masen e não um Cullen.

— Edward. — Desta vez, ele a corrigiu. Ser chamado de Masen pelos outros agentes era diferente. Mas ele ansiava por ouvir seu nome saindo daqueles lábios rosados. — Desculpe, eu não quis ser indiscreto. — Disse, se desculpando pela pergunta. Ele havia ouvido histórias de que ela havia perdido os pais, mas eram apenas boatos.

Bella suspirou olhando para ele enquanto seguiam o ritmo da música. Como se estivessem em uma bolha particular.

— Está tudo bem, Edward. — Declarou pronunciando seu nome e ele sentiu algo diferente dentro de si, mas tão rapidamente que nem pode descrever o que era. — Sim, eu vivo com meu tio. Meus pais morreram em um acidente de carro quando eu era pequena.

— Sinto muito. — Lamentou. Não imaginava sua vida sem seus pais. Eles eram tudo para ele.

— Tudo bem. Já faz muito tempo. — Explicou em um sorriso triste, enquanto ele a guiava delicadamente. — Eleazar tem sido tudo que eu tenho desde então.

— Eu realmente sinto muito. Nem consigo imaginar onde eu estaria sem meus pais.

— O senhor Cullen pareceu muito orgulhoso da sua promoção hoje. —Indagou, olhando para o mandante do assassinato de seus pais. Ele estava do outro lado do salão. Bebendo champanhe e conversando com uma mulher que aparentava ser esposa dele. Ela não pôde deixar de notar que Edward não se parecia em nada com ele, mas tinha muito da mulher ao lado.

— Ele está. — Declarou com um sorriso orgulhoso. — Ele sempre me apoiou em minha carreira. Essa noite é tanto dele quanto minha.

— Eu ouvi muito dele. — Declarou calmamente. — Infelizmente, nunca tive o prazer de conhecê-lo pessoalmente. — Acrescentou o observando.

— Eu posso te apresentar se quiser. — Ele respondeu com um sorriso sincero e ela parou a dança, o observando. Ele estava seguindo exatamente o caminho que ela queria.

— Tem certeza? — Questionou, mas ele assentiu a conduzindo para perto de onde os pais estavam. — Eu não quero ser inconveniente.

— E não será. Tenho certeza que meu pai gostaria de conhece-la. Vamos. — Declarou enquanto os dois caminharam em direção a onde Carlisle e Esme estavam.

— Edward. — Carlisle cumprimentou o filho com um sorriso sincero — Aproveitando a festa, meu filho? — Questionou e seus olhos focalizaram em Bella. — E quem é esta linda jovem com você?

— Essa é Isabella Denali. Sobrinha do Agente Denali.

— Ah sim! — Indagou se virando para ela.— Eleazar é um dos melhores pelo que ouvi. Também é agente Isabella? — Perguntou verdadeiramente interessado. A menina não lhe era estranha, mas não se lembrava de te-la encontrado.

— Bella. — O corrigiu sorrindo. — Não senhor. Eu não fiz a prova de ingresso, senhor Cullen. Meu tio e eu sempre temos essa mesma conversa.

— Imagino que ele saiba do futuro brilhante que você teria.

— Algo do tipo. — Respondeu segurando sua bolsa com mais firmeza. Seria tão fácil sacar sua pistola de disparar. — Mas já ouvi falar muito no senhor.

— Por favor, querida, apenas Carlisle. — Respondeu e ela sentiu asco ao ser chamada de querida por aquela víbora. Seu tio a chamava assim. Esse monstro não tinha esse direito. — Espero que só coisas boas. — Carlisle acrescentou.

— Claro, claro. — Retrucou com um falso sorriso nos lábios.

— Espero que sim. — Carlisle respondeu em um tom de brincadeira. — Bem, se me dão licença, Esme está praticamente a noite toda me implorando por uma dança.

— Claro. Foi um prazer conhecê-lo, senhor Cullen.

— Igualmente, Isabella. Espero vê-la outras vezes. —Acrescentou acenando para o filho e estendendo o braço em direção a sua esposa, que o esperava na mesa.

—Tudo bem? — Edward perguntou a observando.

— Sim. — Respondeu tentando controlar sua respiração. Era um exercício que sua psicóloga havia lhe ensinado. Quando a raiva ameaçasse cega-la, ela se concentrava em sua respiração, se acalmando. — Eu... Eu preciso ir. — Declarou se soltando de Edward se afastando. — Desculpe. Foi um prazer conhecê-lo e obrigada por me apresentar. — Bella declarou se afastando.

— Espera. —Pediu. — Aonde você vai? — Questiono confuso. Há um minuto ela parecia bem e no minuto seguinte, dizia estar indo embora?

— Eu não me sinto muito bem, é só isso. — Justificou tentando se afastar, mas ele ainda segurava levemente seu braço. — Eu... — Ela disse cambaleando, mas antes que caísse, os braços de Edward a rodearam. Para quem olhasse de fora parecia que estavam apenas dançando.

— Você quer que eu chame Eleazar? — Perguntou verdadeiramente preocupado. Tão preocupado, que qualquer uma poderia sentir pena dele. Mas ela não.

— Não! — Negou balançando a cabeça e apertando o paletó que ele vestia. — Não quero estragar a noite do meu tio. Eu vou pegar um taxi para casa. Eu estou bem. — Disse se soltando delicadamente de seus braços.

— Não pode ir sozinha. — Argumentou ainda mais preocupado. Ela não parecia nem de longe bem. Como ele poderia deixá-la? — Eu levo você.

— Eu não vou estragar a noite do meu tio, tão pouco a sua, Edward. De verdade, estou bem! Eu pego um taxi. — Declarou, mas os olhos dela diziam o contrário. Era como uma luz verde e brilhante, o hipnotizando. Trazendo para mais perto. Mesmo que seus instintos te mandassem correr, você chegava mais perto. E era exatamente o que Edward fazia.

— Se eu a deixar sair sozinha, sem ter a certeza de que ficará bem e alguma coisa acontecer, aí sim estragará minha noite. —Declarou gentilmente, voltando a segurar seu braço. — Eu insisto.

— Obrigada. — Disse olhando bem em seus olhos. — Eu só vou avisar meu tio que estou saindo. Não quero preocupa-lo. Eu não tenho o habito de beber, mas devo ter exagerado hoje. — Acrescentou colocando a mão na testa, como se sua cabeça doesse.

— Acontece nas melhores famílias. — Edward declarou divertido. Mais aliviado agora que tinha a certeza de que ela chegaria com segurança em casa.

— Tio? — O chamou se aproximando.

— Olá, querida. — Declarou, mas seu olhar se tornou preocupado ao olhar para a sobrinha. — Tudo bem?

— Na verdade, não me sinto muito bem. Estou indo para casa.

— Claro, claro. — Indagou, já se levantando. — Eu a levo.

— Não precisa! — Respondeu rapidamente. — Edward disse que me levaria. Eu não quero atrapalhar sua noite. — Eleazar olhou para Edward que estava bem ao seu lado e o rapaz assentiu.

— Mas se não se sente bem eu deveria... — Começou a discursar, mas foi interrompido pela sobrinha. Para que seu plano funcionasse, ela precisava que Edward a levasse.

— Não! Deve ter sido o champanhe. — Respondeu com um sorriso fraco. — Eu não costumo beber tanto. Vou ficar bem. — Bella acrescentou e Eleazar a encarou confuso. Bella não havia bebido uma única gota de Champanhe. Ela nunca bebia fora de casa. Por que estava mentindo?

— Tem certeza de que foi isso? —Disse dando a sobrinha, uma ultima chance de contar a verdade.

— Tenho sim. — Respondeu sem hesitar e quando viu que Eleazar a entregaria se despediu rapidamente, saindo de lá com Edward, antes que a verdade viesse à tona.

Chegando ao apartamento, Edward abriu a porta do carro para que Bella descesse. Ela o olhou sorrindo, aceitando a mão que ele lhe estendia. . Ao chegar à porta do prédio ele ainda a observava. Como se não conseguisse desviar o olhar. Como um imã.

— Como se sente? — Perguntou preocupado. Ela tinha os olhos fechados e a cabeça encostada na parede do prédio. Como se estivesse apenas aproveitando a noite.

— Muito melhor. O ar fresco da noite me faz bem. — Respondeu com os olhos ainda fechados, mas um sorriso no rosto. — Obrigada por me trazer e desculpe por te tirar da festa. —Acrescentou abrindo os olhos. Ele estava mais perto dela. Perto demais. Do jeito que precisava.

— Na verdade, você meio que me ajudou. —Respondeu com um sorriso travesso. — Não gosto muito de ser o centro das atenções.

— Bem, nesse caso. — Apontou caminhando até a entrada do prédio e o olhando sobre o ombro. — Você gostaria de subir? — Bella perguntou timidamente.

— Tem certeza? — Questionou. Não queria deixa-la, mas também não queria impor sua presença.

— Claro. Não conversamos muito na festa. Assim você não precisa ser o centro das atenções por mais um tempo. — Declarou piscando e ele a achou, se possível, ainda mais encantadora. Que outros mistérios aquela mulher carregava? Ele ficaria surpresa se soubesse. — E para ser sincera, minha cabeça está rodando um pouco ainda. Acho que nunca mais vou beber nada. — Acrescentou e ele praticamente correu para mais perto dela.

— Claro. —Respondeu tentando não parecer tão ansioso, quando entraram no elevador.

— Eu não vou te oferecer uma bebida, porque não posso olhar para uma agora, mas que tal um café? — Declarou sorrindo da porta da cozinha.

— Um café parece ótimo. — Respondeu ainda a observando.

— Eu já volto. —Indagou apontando para os cômodos. — O banheiro é ali. Eu vou fazer um café, mas pode ficar a vontade enquanto isso. — Disse adentrando a cozinha. Era tentadora a idéia de batizar o café dele, mas ele não era seu alvo. O pai dele era. Edward era só um meio para chegar ao fim que ela desejava. Um meio muito tentador e delicioso, mas ainda sim um meio. Ela estava voltando para a sala e viu que Edward olhava para os livros.

— Eleazar tem uma bela coleção de livros aqui. — Disse se virando para ela. Ela mal tinha entrado na sala e ele percebeu sua presença. Não que Bella estivesse tentando ser silenciosa, mas ainda sim, era impressionante.

— Na verdade, eles são meus. —Ela respondeu com um sorriso orgulhoso.

— Mesmo? — Questionou surpreso. — Psicose, A Noite dos Mortos Vivos e Os Goonies também?

— São meus favoritos na verdade. — Respondeu dando de ombros, como se não fosse nada de mais. — Aqui, o café.

— Impressionante. É difícil encontrar uma garota com esse gosto literário. — Declarou bebendo o líquido quente, enquanto ela o observava.

— Bem, você vai descobrir que eu não sou como as garotas que você conhece. — Retrucou. — É difícil ser, quando você cresce com alguém que te ensina a brigar e a lutar, invés de brincar de chazinho. — Declarou sorrindo, fazendo sinal para que ele se sentasse ao seu lado.

— Estou começando a perceber isso. — Respondeu indo até ela. — Então? Como foi crescer com seu tio.

— Normal, eu acho. Partes boas e ruins.

— Que seriam? — Perguntou com curiosidade.

— A parte boa é que na primeira vez que ele foi chamado na escola porque eu havia quebrado o nariz de um menino, eu não fiquei de castigo como uma criança teria ficado. Invés disso ele ficou impressionado por eu ter conseguido quebrar o nariz do garoto com um único golpe. — Declarou com orgulho e Edward riu.

— E o lado ruim?

— Digamos que em algumas horas, uma garota precisa de outra. — Levou um minuto para ele entender o que ela queria dizer.

A parte mais difícil em ser criada por seu tio, foi sua adolescência. Ela tinha Tânia, era verdade. Mas queria sua mãe. Em todos esses anos, aquele havia sido o momento mais difícil para manter sua raiva controlada.

— Tudo bem. Mas eu já falei muito de mim. Não sei nada sobre você. — Bella disse verdadeiramente interessada, se aproximando ainda mais de Edward.

— Vejamos. — Declarou pensando. — Eu sou o mais velho de três irmãos. Tem a Mia que é a mais nova e também é a princesinha da casa.

— Quantos anos ela tem?

— Sete, mas age como se tivesse bem mais. Tem mais personalidade do que o Carter, que tem apenas 16.

— E você? Têm quantos anos? — Perguntou querendo conhecer mais sobre aquela família. — Parece não ter mais de 25 e já foi promovido para agente de campo. A maioria só consegue essa vaga depois dos 28.

—Tenho 23. — Respondeu com orgulho. Sabia que era um prodígio.

— 23? — Questionou e ele sorriu, assentindo. — Impressionante.

— E você? Quantos anos têm? — Perguntou, querendo saber mais sobre aquela garota que havia mexido tanto com ele.

— Nada disso. Estamos falando de você. — Retrucou bebericando seu café e ele revirou os olhos.

— Que tal um jogo? — Edward propôs, prendendo instantaneamente a atenção de Bella. Ela adorava jogos.

— Que tipo de jogo? — Perguntou com a curiosidade faiscando em seus olhos.

— Perguntas e respostas. — Respondeu simplesmente, fazendo com que o sorriso aumentasse.

— Regras? — Questionou.

— Eu pergunto você responde, você pergunta e eu respondo. Intercalando.

— Simples assim?

— Simples assim. — Respondeu com um sorriso.

— Interessante. E se eu não quiser responder? —Perguntou. Ela poderia simplesmente mentir, como havia feito sobre a morte dos pais.

— Então eu faço duas perguntas na próxima rodada.

— Gostei disso. Tudo bem, eu começo.

— Nada disso. — Retrucou com um sorriso torto que quase a desestabilizou. Quase. — Eu tive a ideia. Eu começo. — Acrescentou e ela revirou os olhos.

— Está bem.

—Vamos começar por algo simples. Quantos anos têm?

— 21. Minha vez. — Respondeu com um sorriso. Era hora de conseguir respostas. — Se não fosse agente, o que seria?

— Provavelmente empresário como meu pai.— Respondeu, fazendo o sangue de Bella ferver. Claro que ele seria como o pai. Apostava que eram farinha do mesmo saco. — Vejamos. São só seu tio e você? Não tem mais ninguém?

— Foram duas perguntas! — Retrucou. — Da minha família sim. Somos só nós dois. — Seguiu com suas perguntas. Quanto menos ele soubesse, mais fácil seria. — Por que decidiu ser agente? — Perguntou.

— Sempre quis ajudar pessoas. Evitar que aconteça com outras pessoas, o que aconteceu com meu avô.

— O que aconteceu com seu avô? — Bella perguntou realmente curiosa.

— Quem está fazendo duas perguntas agora? É a minha vez. Por que desistiu de ser agente?

— Eu vejo como é a vida do meu tio. Medo de que pessoas ruins venham atrás de quem você ama. Eu consigo resolver esse problema me mantendo fora de relacionamentos, mas não posso manter minha família longe. Meu tio é tudo que eu tenho. Não sei como seria se algo acontecesse. — Respondeu honestamente. — Tudo bem, minha vez. O que aconteceu com seu avô?

— Está meio tarde. Eu acho melhor eu ir. —Declarou se levantando rapidamente, a pegando de surpresa. — Você se sente melhor? — Questionou desviando o assunto. Havia alguma coisa aí. Bella podia sentir.

— Sim. Muito melhor. —Respondeu com um fraco sorriso, acariciando a mão dele. — Obrigada por me trazer em casa. De verdade. — Ela disse sorrindo e enrolando uma mecha de cabelo nos dedos deixando que ela caísse no seu rosto com o propósito que ele a afastasse e foi isso que ele fez.

—Eu... eu gostaria de te ver de novo, Bella. — Disse timidamente e ela sorriu, voltando a pegar a mão dele.

— Eu também. — Respondeu enlaçando seus dedos.

— Eu já vou indo. — Disse se levantando e se separando dela.

— Eu te levo até a porta. — Bella disse se levantando atrás dele e o acompanhando. — Desculpe pela pergunta sobre seu avô. Você pareceu desconfortável. — Ele suspirou encostando-se à porta.

— Meu avô, Anthony. — Começou, quase como se aquilo doesse.— Foi assassinado por um grupo de mercenários ou algo do tipo. Eles nunca foram pegos.

— Eu sinto muito. — Declarou. — Quando foi?

— Eu tinha oito anos. — Ele respondeu, a fazendo se lembrar dos próprios pais. — Está tudo bem. Minha mãe não fala muito dele. Sobre tudo, não na frente do meu pai. Eles não se davam muito bem. — Respondeu com um semblante triste. — Minha mãe diz que eu tenho os olhos dele. — Acrescentou a olhando.

— Você tem olhos bonitos. — Ela respondeu o observando. Os olhos dele eram de um castanho tão escuro que pareciam feitos de chocolate. A fazia se lembrar dos olhos de seu pai, Charlie.

— Eu preciso ir.

— Claro. Obrigada mais uma vez por ter me trazido em casa. — Respondeu se afastando.

— Não por isso. Eu posso ligar para você? — Perguntou timidamente.

— Claro! — Bella disse sorrindo e ele a olhou.

— Bem, eu não tenho seu número.

— Tenho certeza que vai resolver isso. — Comentou divertida e ele sorriu de volta.

— Vou tomar como um desafio.

— Boa noite, Edward.

— Boa noite, Bella. — Edward respondeu saindo e ela fechou a porta. Uma ótima noite ela diria. Já que havia descoberto tantas coisas interessantes e ainda conseguido que o filho de seu maior inimigo se interessasse por ela.

Ela queria que Carlisle pagasse, mas seria muito mais divertido tirar cada parte de sua família assim como ele tinha feito com ela.


	7. Você acha que eu sou louca?

_Alguns meses depois da noite do crime..._

Eleazar caminhou pelo corredor e deu leves batidas na porta do escritório de Tânia, após ouvir um "entre" ele a abriu e em segundos estava sentado de frente para a cadeira da loura.

— Preciso de ajuda.

— Oi pra você também. — Brincou.

— Estou preocupado com a Bella. — Tânia franziu o cenho, apesar de pouco tempo, ela já gostava dela, mesmo a pequena não deixando que ela se aproximasse muito.

— O que houve? — Preocupou-se.

Ela sabia que Eleazar estava passando por uma barra, como se já não fosse difícil o suficiente perder a irmã caçula, ele ainda ficou com a tutela da sobrinha que presenciara o assassinato dos pais. A vida do amigo havia realmente virado de cabeça pra baixo e sempre que ele precisava desabafar ou precisava de ajuda, ela estava ali, disposta a fazer o que fosse preciso.

— Ela continua com a ideia de que eu a treine e mesmo eu dizendo não e não, ela insiste, tenta me convencer de todas as formas possíveis. — Inclinou para a frente, apreensivo. — Tenta até me manipular.

Tânia teve que sorrir com essa.

— Como assim manipular, Eleazar? Ela só tem seis anos.

— Sete. Pelo que me consta eu esqueci o aniversário dela. — Encostou as costas na cadeira e suspirou, sentindo-se um derrotado. — Eu sou um fracasso, Bella não está em boas mãos, Tânia.

— Ei, para de falar isso. — Ficou séria. — Tudo bem, podemos fazer uma festa pra ela.

— Não, ela não quer. Sabe, ela até sorriu com essa proposta. — Ele riu com a lembrança, o sorriso dela era lindo, parecido com o de sua irmã.

Tânia viu os olhos dele brilharem.

— Isso já é um avanço. — Apontou.

— Foi o que eu pensei. — Se levantou. — Mas antes disso eu a peguei socando um travesseiro como se fosse um saco de areia, sabe? Ela pendurou ele na porta do guarda-roupa. Estava fazendo agachamento também. — Espalmou as mãos sobre a mesa da loira. — Deus, Tânia, a garota está treinando sozinha. Ela é só uma criança.

Tânia não entendia muito sobre crianças, mas estava na hora de abrir os olhos do amigo para uma coisa que ele já devia ter feito.

— Eleazar, você não acha que deve leva-la em um psicólogo? — Vacilou na última palavra temendo pela reação dele.

Ele caiu na cadeira mais uma vez e passou as mãos pelo rosto.

— Por que eu não pensei nisso antes? Com certeza ela precisa de ajuda de um especialista. — Suspirou aliviado, colocando cada gota de esperança nisso. — O que ela viu foi muito perturbador. — Se levantou, apontando o dedo para a amiga e sorrindo. — Você é incrível. Depois te pago um café, beijo. — E saiu.

Tânia sorriu boba, Eleazar era... maravilhoso.

— Você acha que eu sou louca? — Perguntou irritada.

Bella terminava sua lição de inglês na escrivaninha – que ganhara do tio – em seu quarto, quando Eleazar tocou no assunto do psicólogo.

— Claro que não, Bella. — Ele estava em pé, no batente da porta. — Psicólogos apenas te mostram como jogar pra fora o que você sente, te dão conselhos, te ajudam. — Passou a mão, nervoso, pelo cabelo. — Pare de me olhar assim, garota. — Bella havia semicerrado os olhos e deixado os lábios em linha reta, notou que quando ela ficava desgostosa com alguma coisa fazia aquilo ou o ignorava.

— Não vou.

— Vai sim.

— Por que você nunca é legal comigo? Por que você não pode me ajudar? Não preciso de uma pessoa pra dá para _eu_ conselhos. — Com o tempo Eleazar notara também que ela trocava muito os pronomes "eu" e "mim", era engraçadinho de ouvir.

— Eu sou legal com você, Bella. — Passou a mão sobre a cabeça dela, bagunçando seus fios rebeldes. — E é por isso que vamos ao psicólogo na quinta-feira depois da escola.

Ela voltou a fazer sua lição, ignorando-o, e ele sabia que não conseguiria mais nada dela.

A sala era grande e clara. Bella estava sentada em uma poltrona bastante confortável e a sua frente uma moça chamada Heide Seear – sua psicóloga -, muito bonita, a fitava com um sorriso gentil nos lábios.

Eleazar havia explicado para a psicóloga a situação de Bella e seu comportamento, então Heide já estava por dentro do caso dela.

— Quer falar a respeito do que viu?

— Não. Você quer falar a respeito desse desenho na mão? — Rebateu com outra pergunta.

Heide tinha uma tatuagem no pulso esquerdo.

— Isso não vem ao caso, Bella. O assunto é você, não eu. — Tentou soar educada.

Bella não queria conversar, ela queria passar o final de semana inteiro ignorando seu tio por força-la a fazer aquilo. Ela não era louca, ela viu os pais sendo mortos e iria se vingar, ela queria fazer eles sofrerem também, mas pra isso ela precisava saber se defender e ele podia ensiná-la, mas não queria e aquilo a deixava muito irritada.

— Seu tio disse que está fazendo teatro. Você gosta?

— Gosto, é bom _terpretar._ — Jogou de ombros e Heide sorriu divertida.

— E você tem amigos? Como eles são?

Sim, era bom interpretar, ela estava aprendendo muitas coisas legais e na aula a professora disse que quando interpretamos podemos ser quem quisermos e ela notou que Kate, uma das alunas de sua classe, conseguia tudo o que queria com seu jeitinho, então ela pensou que talvez pudesse ser a Kate para conseguir o que queria com seu tio, mas não havia funcionado, bem, não com o tio, mas ela conseguiu um pedaço extra de bolo no almoço do colégio interpretando a colega, notou que fora muito útil, só precisava treinar mais com seu tio.

— Claro que tenho amigos, eles brincam comigo. — Mentiu, sorrindo o sorriso de Kate.

— Isso é bom, querida. — Heidi devolveu o gesto. — E seu tio? Você gosta de morar com ele?

Ela preferia os pais, sem dúvida! Seu tio não levava o menor jeito, mas ela gostava quando ele deixava ela jantar sorvete às vezes ou comer só pasta de amendoim no café da manhã. Certo, para ela ele levava todo o jeito, mas se pudesse escolher ficaria com os pais com certeza, mas... mas não era possível.

— Eu gosto dele. Por que quer saber?

— Só quero te conhecer.

— Por quê?

— Por que acho você uma garota muito esperta e linda, acho que podemos ser amigas. Você quer ser minha amiga?

— Não.

Heide arqueou as sobrancelhas surpresa, mas logo se recompôs.

— Por quê?

— Não quero. — Desviou o olhar para outro ponto na sala e voltou a olhá-la com o semblante sério. — Já posso ir pra casa?

— Só mais uma coisa, Bella, nós ainda temos tempo. — Heide descruzou os pernas e se inclinou na direção da pequena garota que usava um vestido rosa. — Por que você quer tanto aprender a lutar?

— Meu tio sabe por que, pergunta pra ele.

Certo, Bella não era uma criança fácil, mas dava respostas como qualquer outra.

— Você quer se defender caso alguém machuque você?

— É — piscou os olhos — ou meu tio. — Acrescentou. — Quem fizer _mau_ pra _eu_ vai morrer. — Sibilou estridentes e Heide abriu a boca, mas nenhuma palavra foi capaz de sair.

Na hora do jantar, Eleazar colocou sobre a mesa legumes e frango, depois encheu os copos com suco e então começaram a jantar, após uma breve oração.

— Gostou da Heide? — Puxou assunto, queria falar a respeito, pois Heide o chamou no canto após a consulta de Bella e explicou toda a conversa que tiveram.

Eleazar esperava ouvir boas notícias – que sua sobrinha estava bem, que era apenas uma fase que já estava chegando ao fim –, mas o que ouviu o deixou ainda mais preocupado. Bella continuaria com as consultas querendo ou não, pois pelo menos com Heide ela disse coisas que nunca nem mencionou com ele, seu próprio tio. Talvez mais algumas sessões com a senhorita Seear e Bella mostrasse um pouco mais de progresso.

— Não estou falando com você.

Eleazar revirou os olhos, às vezes Bella agia como uma garota grande, mas às vezes agia como uma criança que é, mas ele admitia que gostava, pois era exatamente isso que ela era, uma criança.

— Você sabe que vai voltar na quinta-feira que vem, não é?

Bella levantou os olhos para ele e ele esfregou a palma da mão no rosto dela.

— Já disse pra parar de me olhar assim, garota. — Riu, enquanto ela empurrava a mão dele para longe.

— Só se você prometer me ajudar. — Tentou mais uma vez.

— Não, Bella, não vou te ajudar a aprender a se defender. Pelo menos não agora, você é muito pequena. — Ele bebericou o suco. — E não quero mais ouvir falar nesse assunto, senão você vai ficar sem sobremesa por uma semana.

Bella não esboçou nenhum reação, mas por dentro ela sentiu vontade de enfiar o garfo na mão do tio sobre a mesa, mas logo reprimiu essa vontade e balançou a cabeça negativamente, afastando tal ideia. Não era seu tio que ela queria ferir, eram aqueles homens, ela estava apenas com raiva de seu tio por não lhe dá ouvidos, por não querer ajuda-la, indiretamente, em sua vingança. Mas não importava, pois de um jeito ou de outro ela a alcançaria.


	8. O amor traz coisas boas

_Dias atuais..._

Bella se trocou rapidamente e pegou suas botas na mão para que o barulho não acordasse seu tio. Ela caminhou lentamente até a porta da frente, mas parou ao ouvir uma voz familiar.

— Pare. — E ao ouvir a voz do tio ela congelou. Ele e Tânia estavam animados com a noite anterior, que Bella calculou que eles demorariam a acordar. — Vire-se e volte. — Mas dessa vez ela estava errada.

— Tio. Eu pensei que estivesse dormindo. — Ela disse se virando para a mesa e vendo seu tio sentado com uma caneca de café. — Não ouvi o senhor levantar.

— Talvez devido à sua ressaca, já que bebeu tanto que Edward teve que trazê-la em casa. — Comentou arqueando a sobrancelha. — Mas espere, você não bebeu uma única gota, não foi, Isabella? — Ele perguntou mesmo sabendo a resposta. — E então Isabella? Eu estou esperando.

— Eu queria conhecê-lo melhor. Está bem? — Declarou dando de ombros, deixando Eleazar ainda mais desconfiado.

— Eu suponho que ele ser filho de quem é não tem nada a ver com isso não é?

— Eu sei de quem é filho. E eu não me importo. Você mesmo disse que Carlisle não tem como ser culpado. — Respondeu olhando nos olhos do tio. — Eu só queria conhecê-lo. Eu juro. — Ela disse e ele suspirou se levantando.

— É isso mesmo Bella? Edward é um bom rapaz. Não tem nada com os negócios do pai. — Argumentou preocupado.

— É só isso. Eu... Eu ia conversar com Tânia sobre isso, mas você a monopolizou a noite toda. Então dei meu jeito de ficar a sós com ele.

— Me desculpe se quis passar um tempo com a minha noiva. — Disse sorrindo já esquecendo o assunto.

— E ele é muito bonito. — Ela disse dando ombro. Como se não fosse nada demais. Mas Eleazar viu um brilho em seus olhos. Um brilho que nunca havia visto.

— Eu pensei que não viveria para ver o dia que Isabella Swan Denali se apaixonaria.

—Ei! Eu não estou apaixonada. Ainda...— Murmurou corando. — Como estava tão quieto aqui? E como sabia que eu ia sair? — Questionou, mudando de assunto.

— Eu te ensinei tudo que sabe, Bella. Mas nunca disse que ensinaria tudo que eu sei. — Respondeu com um sorriso torto. — Nós ficamos bastante ocupados ontem e Tânia ainda está dormindo. Então acho que a conversa de vocês vai ter que esperar. — Ele disse sorrindo com a caneca de café e indo para a cozinha.

—Ew! Informação demais tio. Existem coisas que eu não quero saber.

— Por falar nesse assunto. — Comentou, mexendo nos cabelos negros. — Agora que você está saindo com...

— Eu já estou de saída, tio. — Ela disse calçando as botas e correndo para a porta. — Não vamos ter _a_ conversa.

— Mantenha meu sofá sem vestígios, por favor. — Ele gritou antes dela sair, batendo a porta.

Eles moravam no quinto andar e Bella sempre ia de escadas. A única exceção foi quando fingiu estar bêbada com Edward. Ela não gostava nem um pouco de elevadores.

Ela já estava na garagem entrando no carro quando o celular apitou avisando que havia uma nova mensagem.

 **—Eu mencionei como sou bom em descobrir coisas?**

Bella olhou a mensagem pensando que ele havia sido mais rápido do que ela havia imaginado e decidiu entrar no jogo.

 ** _— E quem você seria?_**

 **—Uma noite e já se esqueceu de mim? Eu disse que tomaria como um desafio**.

— ** _Edward._**

 **—Então ainda se lembra de mim?**

 ** _—Claro que me lembro. Vejo que já conseguiu meu numero. Foi rápido._**

 **—Por algumas pessoas vale à pena.**

 **Ps. Quando vou vê—la de novo?**

— Alguém está ansioso. — Bella disse para si mesma, sorrindo.

 ** _—Que tal em 20 minutos? Meu apartamento?_**

 **—Parece ótimo para mim.**

 ** _—Espere na recepção._**

Bella digitou e assim que foi enviada correu para seu apartamento e esperou exatos 23 minutos para então descer as escadas de novo.

— Oi. — Ele disse acenando e sorrindo.

—Olá. — Bella sorriu lhe dando um beijo no canto da boca o fazendo corar.

— Algum problema com o elevador?

— Alem de manter as pessoas presas? — Questionou dando de ombros. — Não.

— Claustrofobia? — Respondeu com outra pergunta.

— Algo do tipo. Ontem foi uma exceção. Andar de elevador é o preço que se paga por beber tanto, que não consegue usar as escadas. — Ela disse e ele a olhou sorrindo. — O que?

— Nada. — Respondeu ainda com um sorriso torto. — Você é... Diferente. — Acrescentou.

— A normalidade é superestimada. Para onde vamos?

— Que tal um cinema?

— Parece ótimo. Qual filme?

— Saiu um novo. Pensei que talvez você gostasse. — Ele disse mostrando o jornal.

— Uau! Um filme de ação. Alguém fez o dever de casa. A maioria dos caras me levaria para ver um romance bobo.

— A maioria das garotas não tem psicose e a noite dos mortos vivos entre seus livros favoritos.

— Parece que não somos como a maioria então.

— Parece que não. — Respondeu apontando para a garagem.

Eles saíram do prédio e foram para o cinema. No meio do filme Edward passou seu braço pelas costas de Bella e ela deitou a cabeça em seu ombro suspirando. Quando o filme terminou, eles saíram caminhando pela praça com ele segurando a mão parecia...Natural para ele. Mas para ela, tudo era exatamente calculado.

— Conte alguma coisa verdadeira. — Ela pediu.

— Alguma coisa verdadeira? Você é muito bonita. — Ele disse levando sua mão até a boca e a beijando e ela riu.

— Boa, mas não conta.

— Isso é verdadeiro. — Respondeu sinceramente.

— Eu quis dizer alguma coisa sobre você. — Explicou.

— Me deixa pensar... Quando era pequeno... Ficava imaginando como meu avô seria. Se ele seria como os avôs dos meus amigos. Se me levaria para pescar ou para um jogo. E antes de dormir ficava pensando em como ele morreu. Eu sei que não deveria, mas eu ficava.

— Você procurou saber o que aconteceu? — Questionou interessada.

— Sim. Mas nunca descobri nada. Só que o mataram,mas nunca pegaram os assassinos. Todos os anos eu levo flores no túmulo dele. Mesmo que eu não me lembre muito dele, ele ainda fez parte da minha vida.

— Sinto muito. — Respondeu sinceramente. 7

— É a sua vez. Me conte algo verdadeiro. — Pediu e ela olhou para baixo.

— Sinto falta dos meus pais. — Disse suspirando.

— Quantos anos você tinha?

— Seis. Eu estava com eles no carro. Estávamos indo visitar um amigo do meu pai quando um lobo cruzou a pista. Meu pai estava dirigindo e tentou desviar, mas o carro saiu da pista. O mais curioso é que minha mãe sempre falava pra eu colocar o sinto e naquele dia eu estava sem ele, como sempre. Fui arremessada pra fora antes do carro cair do penhasco. Por isso sobrevivi. — Bella disse sentindo as lagrimas descerem.

—Ei! — Edward acariciou seu rosto e secou suas lagrimas — Eu sinto muito. Não precisamos mais falar disso.

— Não, tudo bem. É só que não estou acostumada com isso. — Ela disse fungando e deixando que ele a envolvesse com os braços.

— Com isso o que? — Questionou.

— Alguém cuidando de mim. Quer dizer, meu tio é ótimo e a Tany é a melhor amiga que eu poderia pedir, mas é... Diferente com você. — Comentou o observando. — Me sinto diferente com vcê. Ainda não sei se isso é uma coisa boa.

— Talvez seja. —Disse sorrindo e segurando seu rosto. Ela envolveu o pescoço dele com seus braços e deixou que ele a beijasse. Quando o beijo ficou mais ansioso Bella sentiu seu celular vibrando com uma mensagem.

 ** _—Informações do Black._**

— Eu tenho que ir. Eu fiquei de ajudar meu tio com uma coisa. Mas gostei de hoje.

—Eu também. — Ele disse parecendo chateado.

— Eu pareceria muito desesperada se quisesse te ver de novo?

— Ufa. — Comentou sorrindo nervosamente. — Pensei que a mensagem era uma desculpa pra me dispensar. — Ele disse e ela sorriu.

—Não. Acho que vamos nos ver bastante ainda. — Ela disse lhe dando um beijo e entrando no taxi que estava parado, a esperando e passando o endereço do seu contato. O táxi seguiu e ela começou a planejar seus próximos passos. E enquanto ia para o endereço na mensagem, viu um adesivo no taxi onde estava escrito **. _O amor trás coisas boas_** _._

— No meu caso, o amor vai me trazer minha vingança. — Murmurou para si enquanto sorria olhando pela janela, Edward acenando para ela. O Jogo havia ficado muito mais divertido agora.

Quem achou que a Bella estava mudando de idéia sobre a vingança levanta a mão! Há peguei vocês. Ela está mais decidida do que nunca e continua bem firme em sua vingança e agora com Edward se aproximando cada vez mais será que ela vai ter o que tanto quer? Continuem acompanhando e comentando.


	9. Meu treinamento, seu arrependimento

Bella teve mais duas sessões com Heide e Eleazar notara melhoras no comportamento da sobrinha, ele finalmente começava a pensar que ela estivesse esquecendo a ideia de aprender a lutar, bem, isso até certa noite, após o jantar, quando ele a deixou brincando no quarto e foi tomar banho.

Ele ouviu um grito e saiu do banheiro vestindo o roupão e capturando sua arma.

— Bella! — Correu até o quarto da pequena que não estava brincando como ele achou.

Ela estava de frente para o guarda-roupa e com os ombros encolhidos, Eleazar olhou para o chão e viu que o travesseiro que Bella deixou de usar – imaginou ele – como "saco de areia" estava caído ao lado dela.

— O que houve, Bella? — Ele se aproximou e tocou o seu ombro, fazendo-a se virar para ele. — O que...? — Seus olhos caíram sobre as mãos dela e notou que os nós dos dedos sangravam. — Deus! O que houve? — Colocou a arma no chão e segurou suas mãos. — O que você fez, Isabella?

Ela levantou os olhos para ele, as lágrimas banhavam seu rosto pela perda dos pais e pela dor que pulsava em suas mãos.

— Eu estava socando o travesseiro e — começou a se explicar enquanto Eleazar a puxava pelo pulso até o banheiro — ele caiu, mas eu continuei socando — fez uma careta de dor quando a agua fria lavou suas feridas —, socando o guarda-roupa.

— Por que você fez isso? Já não conversamos, Bella? — Ele enxugou suas pequenas mãos em uma toalha e a olhou dentro dos olhos. — Para agora com isso.

— Não. — Revidou com raiva, mas Eleazar não se intimidou, tratava com crápulas o dia todo, não seria sua sobrinha de sete anos que lhe imporia ordem. — Se você não quer me ajudar não se intromete. — O empurrou e saiu correndo, mas no meio do corredor ele a puxou pelo braço.

— Já chega, Isabella. Eu já cansei disso.

— Me solta.

— Presta atenção, mocinha. Eu que mando aqui, você vai obedecer a mim. Eu tenho sido muito complacente com você, mas agora chega.

— Você não manda em mim, não é meu pai! Você não 'tá fazendo nada pra fazer eles pagarem pelo o que fizeram. — Disse tentando se soltar, mas não conseguiu e acabou dando um tapa no rosto de seu tio, frustrada, e ele a largou com o choque.

Bella deu um passo para trás e colocou as mãos na boca, aterrorizada com o que fez.

— Tio — voltou a chorar —, desculpa, eu não quis machucar você. Desculpa — começou a soluçar desesperada.

Eleazar a fitou e sentiu a mesma necessidade de chorar. Ele não sabia o que estava fazendo, droga! Estava uma bagunça sua vida e automaticamente estava causando bagunça na vida de Bella. Ele estava perdido.

Por fim ele a puxou para um abraço que ela aceitou de bom grado. Eles não eram de ter contato físico, mas aquela situação pedia por isso.

— Eu não sei o que faço com você, Bella, achei que você estivesse melhorando. Heidi me garantiu que houve melhoras no seu quadro. — Desabafou, se separando um pouco do abraço apenas para olhá-la. Ele sabia que qualquer um o consideraria um louco pelo o que estava prestes a fazer, mas não estava conseguindo mais lidar com aquela situação e nem ver Bella se machucando e com sua supervisão ele ficaria mais calmo.

Ela era uma criança, mas poderia passar algumas atividades para ela fazer que a manteriam mais segura dessa ideia de se defender.

— Escuta, eu vou te ajudar, 'tá bom? Mas você vai fazer o que eu disser, nada além disso, você me ouviu? Se você me desobedecer eu paro de te ajudar e juro que te amarro, Isabella.

Bella sentiu seu coração bater mais rápido.

— E-eu prometo. — Ela jogou os braços em volta do pescoço do tio e o abraçou novamente. — Obrigada, obrigada. — Continuou a chorar.

De repente Eleazar notou que aquilo que ela pedia não era só um capricho, ela estava realmente chorando de gratidão, aquilo – aprender a se defender – era realmente importante para Bella, era tão importante que ele não tinha noção do significado que sua ajuda tinha para ela.

— E da próxima vez que você encostar um dedo em mim eu o arranco fora, entendeu? — Ele disse sorrindo e a apertando mais contra seu corpo.

Era tão bom tê-la em seus braços, saber que ela estava em segurança, saber que talvez essas atividades que ele passaria para ela pudessem aproximá-los, talvez até a ajudassem a superar a morte dos pais.

Ele contava com isso.

Eleazar trabalhou com Bella sua resistência física, flexibilidade e força – entre a lição de casa e o banho para dormir – com atividades que, para Bella, eram idiotas.

Mas foi com brincadeiras que seu tio achou a forma perfeita para ambos terem o que desejavam: ela treinava e ao mesmo tempo brincava como, por exemplo, de subir e descer o playground que tinha no prédio várias vezes e ela admitia que ficava bem cansada quando seu tio aumentava a velocidade das batidas da corda para ela pular e que sentia um pouco de dor quando ele trabalhava com ela a flexibilidade, fazendo-a se esticar com brincadeiras como twister ou quando ele a fazia carregar seus pesados livros de um cômodo para o outro pra que, segundo ele, ela criasse um pouquinho de musculo "naqueles braços raquíticos", ela riu na primeira vez que ele falou isso – e foi como música para os ouvidos dele –, mas depois da décima vez perdeu a graça.

Felizmente, depois de mais algum tempo de convivência, as coisas estavam melhor. Eles haviam se habituado a nova rotina e a presença um do outro. Bella continuou se consultando com Heide e a psicóloga assegurou a Eleazar que ela estava superando a morte dos pais, que ainda tinha algumas coisas que a preocupava, mas que ela estava indo bem e isso o deixava extremamente feliz.

Ele começou a entende-la melhor também, crianças poderiam ser bem difíceis quando queriam, mas Bella parecia se superar. Seu jeito era único, ele precisava se habituar a ela, mas ela também parecia estar se habituando a ele.

Um de seus momentos favoritos juntos foi na sua primeira apresentação na escola em que ela interpretou Wendy em Peter Pan. A professora de teatro mencionou com Eleazar que Bella era a melhor aluna que tinha em anos e só tinha sete anos – com certeza se ela quisesse seguir a vida de atriz se daria bem, pois ela tinha o dom –, aquilo encheu Eleazar de orgulho e a peça foi fantástica, todos aplaudiram de pé e elogiaram muito sua menina.

Depois da apresentação ele a levou para comerem fora, Tânia havia ido também e, por um breve momento, Bella conseguiu ver naquele jantar uma pequena ponta de algo chamado felicidade.


End file.
